Let's Go Even Where
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Iré a cualquier lado, donde sea, siempre que estés conmigo.


**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Let's Go Even Where**

**.**

_No puedo más con esto, Harry. Perdóname, por favor. Te amo, Merlín sabe que te amo, pero quiero el divorcio._

**.**

Draco gritó, o intentó gritar, cuando caminando por la calle, alguien tapó su boca y lo jaló a un rincón oscuro. Tuvo que admitir que había estado asustado, tanto como para olvidar que tenía su varita consigo *mismo, pero no pudo evitar respirar aliviado cuando la persona que lo había capturado lo soltó y le permitió darse la vuelta, solo para encontrar que esa persona había sido Harry Potter.

-¿Harry?-Preguntó, aún con la adrenalina aun en su cuerpo y éste asintió alzándose levemente de los hombros; vestido con una bufanda roja, una túnica negra y mejillas sonrojadas.

-Hola, Draco-exclamó levemente apenado.

-Hola- respondió él aún en shock, de forma automática, y los segundos pasaron en silencio mientras se veían el uno al otro, hasta que, como si reaccionara, Draco caminó hacia él y lo pegó en el brazo, ocasionando que el otro se quejara levemente. Eso no evitó que el otro se detuviera, antes de empezar a gritarle. Para ser sincero, Draco solía ser así cuando estaba asustado; y para Harry era normal escucharlo gritar cuando liberaba la adrenalina y el miedo a través de su voz, por lo que se mantuvo quieto, decidido a esperar a que el otro terminara de decir lo que quisiera.

-¿Qué diablos, Potter? Casi me matas del susto, tienes alguna idea de...

Su diatriba se interrumpió cuando recordó que Potter no debía estar ahí junto a él, y pudo ver el momento exacto en el que el gryffindor supo también porque el otro no estaba quejándose y retrocedía alejándose de él.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Harry?-casi susurró, recordando que en la última cena de los Weasley, luego de todas las indirectas sobre como Draco aún no había tenido ningún niño de Harry, luego de todos los comentarios acerca de cómo había sido tan malcriado y malvado en su juventud, sobre toda la riqueza que ya no tenía y como se había acercado de manera interesada a Harry por su status, y otros comentarios cizañosos por parte de Ginny, Fred y Ron, Draco había explotado por fin y se había puesto de pie, antes de mirar a un asustado Harry y decir lo que sabía que todo mundo estaba esperando desde el día que, en medio de un repentino impulso del moreno, ellos se casaran meses atrás. Sin ningún invitado o testigo más que el Ministro de Magia, a quien Harry había arrinconado.

Él era realmente bueno en esto, pensó el rubio y jugueteó nerviosamente su propia bufanda.

Para ser sinceros, Draco pensó que había exagerado, pero habían sido varias cenas de la misma manera, y a pesar de lo mucho que Harry les pedía detenerse, y como los mal mirara, lo cierto era que Harry amaba a los Weasley tanto como lo amaba a él; y ese sería el futuro de Draco si continuaban juntos. El Malfoy no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo. Mentira, estaba seguro que no podría soportarlo, y debió haberle dicho aquello a Harry; pero para cuando no pudo más, estaba en medio de la cena y se sentía tan destrozado... que solo pensó en lo mucho que deseaba jamás volver ahí.

_Mi pobre Harry, con tantos deseos de ser padre..._

_Es realmente irónico que seas tú quien esté aquí en lugar de Fred._

El slytherin aún podía oír la voz compasiva de la matriarca de los Weasley en su cabeza, y la voz de los hermanos Weasley, cada vez que veía a un niño con sus padres por las calles, y agachó la cabeza, apretando levemente los puños sin poder mantener la mirada sobre el otro. Harry pareció comprender y se acercó a él, abrazándolo levemente y ocasionando que llorara. Por un momento, el otro se asustó.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Harry-exclamó sin poder evitarlo el slytherin, y se aferró a él, desesperado por sentir su calidez una vez más antes de que todo terminara.

-Está bien, Draco-susurró acariciando su cabello, pero no, lo cierto era que no lo estaba. Le había hecho daño al otro y había huido de casa solo para no verlo más. Hundido en medio de la vergüenza, la tristeza y el dolor. Apenas había dicho esas crueles palabras, dejó al moreno solo en la mesa y se apareció a Callejón Diagon. No había regresado a casa a partir de esa noche, ni siquiera había recogido sus cosas. También había iniciado el papeleo para el divorcio, convencido de que algún día Harry encontraría a alguien a quien su familia aceptara y lo amara (y a quien amara) incluso más que Draco. Apenas habían estado listos, se los había hecho llegar lo más pronto posible, esperando con temor cuando estos regresaran a él, ya firmados de vuelta.-Está bien, Draco-Repitió Harry. -Me hiciste darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Ten, tengo los papeles. Me pareció que era lo correcto dártelos personalmente. Incluso si tú no me querías ver. Quiero que sepas que te amo, que todavía te amo mucho y no me importa que no hayamos tenido hijos aún o lo que hiciste en el pasado. Te amo, y eres lo más importante para mí. Así que si esto es lo que quieres para ser feliz, está bien para mí. Si crees que no podrás luchar con ello lo entiendo. Si ir a casa de los Weasley te lastima, no tendrás que volver jamás. Te amo, jamás te dañaría de esa manera, no cuando sé que tú también quieres lo mejor para mí.

El rubio se congeló por un momento, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, y se separó del héroe, asintiendo. Cuando Harry extendió los papeles, él seguía tan decaído y confundido que solo asintió levemente, levantando el brazo para tomarlos. Cómo si eso fuera lo que Harry esperara, éste sonrió y tomó la mano del otro en su lugar, haciendo que este jadeara.

Y entonces, se trasladaron.

-Pero qué...

Cuando aparecieron, estaban en medio de una gran casa en un lugar que Draco no conocía.

-¿Dónde estamos? - miró al otro confundido y vio como la sonrisa de este se expandía.

-Eso que importa. Iré a cualquier lado, donde sea, siempre que estés conmigo.

-Pero tú... tú firmaste los papeles.

Harry miró a otro lado.

-Oh, ¿lo hice?

Confundido, Draco desenrolló el pergamino que tenía en las manos. Esos no eran los papeles de divorcio, estos eran...

-Es el título de nuestra nueva casa-exclamó orgulloso y luego su alegría decayó y miró a Draco a los ojos.

-¿Tú, realmente no te has rendido con ser mi esposo, o sí? Compré este lugar, lejos de toda esa gente que te hace creer que no eres lo suficiente valioso para mí-exclamó tomando su mano.- Lo eres, Draco. Eres más importante que todo. Incluso más que Londres, más que los Weasley, más que un bebé ¿A sí que, no nos divorciaremos no es así?

Draco negó con la cabeza, fuertemente antes de reír entre los restos de sus lágrimas. Y lo abrazó.

.

Esa noche, apenas Draco había salido por la puerta, Harry miró a los Weasley y se puso de pie.

-Les pedí que pararan. Les pedí que lo cuidaran y solo han estado molestándolo una y otra, y otra vez. Ahora se ha ido, ¿están felices?-Ellos se mantuvieron en silencio y él se puso de pie-Voy a recuperarlo-exclamó fríamente-y cuando lo haga, no quiero verlos nunca más.

Ahora con Draco completamente dormido después de días sin dormir bien, si sus ojeras decían algo, y mirando el cielo estrellado del jardín de su nuevo hogar, Harry respiró aliviado y sonrió, acariciando sus cabellos. Había estado aterrorizado cuando no había vuelto a casa, y más aún cuando envió los papeles del divorcio, pero siendo tan predecible como el otro era, había pasado por casa sin notarlo. Probablemente más por costumbre que por nada. Cuando algo le preocupaba mucho, solía distraerse un poco en algunas cosas; así que Harry solo tuvo que alargar más y más los días sin firmar los papeles, antes de que el estrés le ganara al otro y empezara a dejar aberturas en su estrategia de evasión.

Sonrió.

Draco se preocupaba mucho por ese tema, pensó.

El bebé llegaría... algún día, cuando fuera el momento.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Draco había llorado repentinamente desde el principio, y no lo había sentido acercarse, cuando siempre lo hacía.

¿Por qué?, se preguntó. Harry esperaba un recibimiento frío y ataques verbales para que se alejara, o una disculpa avergonzada, como arrepentimiento. No que el otro se aferrara así a él. Además, ellos se habían enlazado para sentir la magia del otro, así que cuando el otro estaba lejos o cerca lo sabían. Sin duda, Draco debía haberlo sentido, pero parecía realmente sorprendido de verlo frente a él. La única manera en que Draco podría no notarlo es si no hubiese habido un cambio en sus alrededores para él. Después de todo, la magia de Harry le había alertado que Draco estaba cerca de casa y él había salido apresurado a capturarlo antes de que se escapara.

¿Podría ser...?

Rió.

-¿No puede ser?¿cierto?-susurró.

Draco no podía sentir la magia de Harry cerca o lejos, porque la tenía con él.

En un bebé.

Se enterneció y luego respiró aliviado.

-Al menos sé que si esto no funcionaba, podía usarte para que él no se fuera-rió levemente divertido, y tocó suavemente el estómago del otro, acurrucándose junto a él.-Sigues siendo menos importante que papá-exclamó suavemente.-Él siempre será el centro de mi mundo. Aún así, te amo como no tienes idea.

Mirando el cielo estrellado nuevamente, puso un hechizo calefactor sobre él y un escudo alrededor de ambos. También invocó una manta y cerró los ojos. Mañana llevaría a Draco a un medimago para confirmar sus sospechas.

Por mientras, en medio de jardín, dormiría con él como no lo había hecho en días. Escuchando su respiración como si fuese una leve canción de cuna.

-Ellos qué importan-repitió en un susurro- Iré a cualquier lado, donde sea, siempre que estés conmigo.

Entre sueños, Draco sonrió.


End file.
